


Babies

by LeidyCC



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One-Shot, comedia, solids
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 16:03:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14312268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeidyCC/pseuds/LeidyCC
Summary: Un comentario de Tsubasa le genera a Shiki ciertas experiencias inimaginables.





	Babies

**Author's Note:**

> Esto se me ocurrió mientras cenaba, y no me resistí en escribirlo.
> 
> Es algo sencillo, para hacer reír un poquito con un poco de ternura. 
> 
> Espero les agrade. 
> 
> (Por fin AO3 habilitó el tag de esta pareja, ¡Que felicidad! sentía que escribía para una pareja inexistente jajajaja)

**.**

**.**

Era un viernes por la noche, cumplieron con éxito lo agendado en aquel ajetreado día y por fin estaban de vuelta en casa para descansar… Aunque bueno, Shiki debía seguir trabajando en sus producciones más recientes.

Todo bien, se hallaban por los momentos conversando luego de su cena, cuando de pronto Rikka comenzó a sentirse mal siendo atacado por mareos y unas nauseas que no pudo controlar. Y como era de esperarse, corrió al baño al no soportarlo más.

Los tres restantes quedaron un poco preocupados, recordando que habían notado a Rikka un poco decaído durante la tarde. Realmente, esperaban que no fuera nada importante. Y luego de un corto silencio, donde aguardaban por el regreso del de rosas cabellos, Tsubasa abrió la boca soltando un comentario que se le ocurrió ante la circunstancia:

-No será que…- miró a Dai, quien era el que se encontraba a su lado en el sofá- ¿Tendremos un hermanito?- exclamó, con una expresión emocionada que los demás no supieron descifrar si era fingida o de verdad hablaba en serio.

-¿De qué estás hablando, Tsubasa? Debiste haber perdido la cabeza…- fue Dai quien optó por responder aquel comentario tan… particular, tan Tsubasa a decir verdad. Luego de eso, se escuchó la risa del rubio.

-No seas así, nunca se sabe… ¿Verdad, Shiki?- esta vez, Tsubasa se dirigió a su líder girándose hacia el otro lado.

La risa de Tsubasa se apagó enseguida ante la mirada que tenía Shiki en ese preciso momento; ojos muy abiertos enfocados en un punto en específico y hasta se le veía pálido. A Tsubasa le fue inevitable volver a reír, esta vez más fuerte, y Dai soltó un suspiro. Fue así como la verdadera situación, con Rikka posiblemente enfermo, perdió seriedad.

-¿Qué sucede?-

Rikka regresó, viéndose bastante mejor ahora, y Tsubasa intentó responder pero las risas no lo dejaban. El menor del grupo sólo negó con la cabeza, ignorando al rubio, y le preguntó a Rikka si se encontraba bien.

-Estoy bien, no se preocupen, debe ser lo que comí a medio día.- respondió, bastante calmo y seguro. Y efectivamente, esa comida que recibió durante aquella sesión de fotos no le dio buena espina, pero tuvo que comérsela después de todo.

Aquella declaración había relajado a Shiki, trayéndolo de vuelta de sus pensamientos profundos. Tsubasa lo notó, y las risas se prolongaron; y sólo era Dai quien comprendía aquel ataque.

Realmente, Shiki se tomó muy en serio la pequeña bromita del rubio… Que inocente.

**.**

**.**

La luz era realmente molesta, pero no fue eso lo que despertó a Shiki sino cierto golpeteo insistente (aunque sin dolor) que recibía en su rostro. Finalmente abrió los ojos con pesadez, y lo que se encontró le quitó el sueño que aún permanecía en él…

Era una cabellera púrpura, tan parecida a la suya, sólo que esta llegaba un poco más arriba de los hombros. Y sus ojos, aquel tono que era bastante familiar para Shiki, lo observaban fijamente y con curiosidad… Era la típica mirada de un niño pequeño que deseaba conocer cosas nuevas, explotar lo desconocido para alguien de su edad. Sí, una niña (lo supo al destallar el vestidito claro que llevaba puesto) de unos cinco años estaba sobre él buscando su atención. Y Shiki no tuvo tiempo de preguntárselo ni siquiera a sí mismo, cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió… Haciéndolo caer en cuenta, además, que definitivamente esa no era su habitación.

-Niños, ¿Qué les dije sobre despertar a su padre?-

Shiki observó a Rikka entrar, presenciando como se cruzaba de brazos y dedicaba una mirada levemente desaprobatoria. Pero no fue eso lo que lo pasmó, sino la palabra “padre” que había utilizado en la oración… ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando tan de repente?

-¡Fue ella!-

Una nueva voz se escuchó, haciendo que Shiki dejara su posición acostada para sentarse en la cama (la pequeña ahora residía tranquilamente sobre su regazo, como si la acusación no le afectara) y notó a otro niño de pie a un lado de la cama… Era varón y llevaba el cabello muy parecido a la niña que estaba con él, sólo que en tonos rosas, y su mirada era idéntica a la suya…

Shiki sentía que podría perder el conocimiento en cualquier momento, pues no sabía qué ocurría. Habían dos niños, un par de morochos lo más seguro, y Rikka lo llamó “padre” hacía un momento…

¿Acaso…? No había otra explicación, los pequeños eran la mejor combinación de Rikka y él.

-Ya no importa.- Rikka tomó la palabra nuevamente, acercándose- Vayan por sus cosas, se hace tarde para ir a la escuela.- ordenó, aunque suave.

Las quejas de los pequeños no se hicieron esperar, y la niña de cabellos púrpuras se aferró con sus manitas a la ropa de Shiki.

-¿Puede papá llevarnos?- pidió con su mejor carita de cachorrito triste.

-Por favorrrrrr.- esta vez, los hermanos corearon juntos.

-Hoy no será posible, porque su padre estuvo hasta muy tarde haciendo canciones y necesita descansar.- con paciencia, Rikka les explicó. Tomó a la pequeña del regazo de Shiki y la dejó en el suelo junto a su hermano- Pero les prometo que después de la escuela iremos todos juntos por un helado ¿Está bien?- sugirió, el grito emocionado de los infantes no se hizo esperar y en seguida dejaron la habitación para cumplir con lo ordenado.

Aquella conversación, a la que Shiki se sentía tan ajeno, se llevó a cabo como si fuera costumbre, un tema tocado más de una vez. Cuando los pequeños se fueron, Shiki observó fijamente a Rikka quien se había sentado en el borde la cama.

-Lo siento, Shiki… Ya sabes como son los niños.- se disculpó.

No, Shiki no sabía nada… ¡No lograba entender que sucedía! Pero, y no lo notó hasta ahora, había una sensación agradable en su pecho que lo hacía sentir… ¿Familiar? Como si un gran anhelo se hubiera hecho realidad. Y se despabiló cuando Rikka hizo ademan de retirarse también, tomando rápidamente su mano.

-Espera… ¿Esto es real?- dejó salir finalmente lo que rondaba en su cabeza sin descanso desde que despertó. Rikka lo miró extrañado, pero rápidamente le sonrío al haber comprendido su pregunta.

-Lo es… Son nuestros, frutos de nuestro amor.- y selló su declaración con un suave beso, un gesto que a Shiki lo mareó por completo.

**.**

Despertó de golpe, y no había más que oscuridad en la estancia. Shiki se encontraba algo agitado, y al haberse acostumbrado a la escasa luz, identificó a su propia habitación. Con ello, pudo comenzar a calmarse… Entonces, ¿Lo de hace un momento fue sólo un sueño?

Inquieto, Shiki se desprendió de las sábanas y salió de su cama, sintió el frío en sus pies descalzos pero eso no lo detuvo. Dejó la habitación y se encontró con el pasillo silencioso del departamento donde vivía desde hacía más de tres años con los otros tres que conformaban SolidS. Y suspiró profundo, pues el sueño que tuvo lo sintió tan real… Aún aquella sensación confortable seguía viva en su pecho, como si hubiera sido una vivencia de la realidad.

Despeinando su propio cabello, Shiki buscaba diciéndole una y otra vez que fue un simple sueño. Aunque, ahora que estaba más tranquilo, la idea de tener hijos con Rikka no le incomodaba en lo absoluto…

Y con ese pensamiento en mente, que le provocó una sonrisa, estuvo dispuesto a regresar a dormir. Pero, sin haberse movido, sintió un jalón en su pantalón. Automáticamente se giró, exaltándose con lo que ahora veía.

-¿Me das un poco de leche, papá?-

Y la voz del infante frente a él se escuchó con una petición. Shiki lo detalló, su cabello era rubio y abrazaba un _Lizz_ del mismo color de sus hebras… En conclusión, era como una versión de cinco años de Tsubasa.

Entonces, Shiki gritó.

**.**

**.**

-¡Despierta!-

Shiki reaccionó finalmente, y en esta oportunidad tres rostros conocidos lo interceptaron… Y no, no había ningún infante.

-¿Estás bien, Shiki? Perdiste el conocimiento… - fue Rikka quien explicó, parecía preocupado y a su vez aliviado de que hubiera despertado.

No dijo nada, sólo se mantuvo detallando su entorno… Estaba en la sala de su departamento y recostado en el sofá. Entonces, recordó lo que sucedió con Rikka hacía un momento y aquel comentario de Tsubasa que lo llevó a experimentar aquellas situaciones que jamás esperó vivir. De resto, no supo qué más pudo pasar a tal punto de hacerle perder el conocimiento.

-¿Tú también?- Tsubasa decía, y su expresión se tornó divertida en segundos- Acaso… ¿Eres tú quien nos dará un hermanito?- y rompió en risas nuevamente.

Definitivamente, Tsubasa era demasiado peculiar… Muy extraño, a decir verdad. Pero bueno, no era una mala persona después de todo.

**.**

**.**

**Notas Finales:** ¡Gracias por leer! y me disculpo por si hubo algún error.

 


End file.
